Convertible toy figures, that is toy figures which are particularly adapted, through various means, to convert from one configuration to another are known in the art and cover a wide range toys from mechanical robots which convert into vehicles to soft doll or animal figures which convert between differing configurations.
The present invention is particularly concerned with convertible soft toys of the type generally suggested in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,655, Moreau, June 29, 1982 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,422, McSweeney, Nov. 8, 1983 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,159, Hill et al, Jan. 7, 1986 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,505, Schneider et al, Sept. 30, 1986
The McSweeney and Schneider et al patents illustrate transformable toys wherein an animal configuration, including projecting wings, legs and other appendages, converts or transforms into a egg-shaped or ball configuration with no projecting appendages.
The patent to Moreau provides for a convertible toy wherein a shell cover, carrying appendages, is selectively moved to enclose or expose a pair of oppositely directed animal heads.
The patent to Hills et al provides for a toy and tote bag therefor which selectively accomodate each other.